


[佐卡]月曜日

by oitekebori



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, 佐卡隐带卡, 原作向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 宇智波佐助得到了一本日记
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	[佐卡]月曜日

**Author's Note:**

> 无比矫情，写得很痛苦，不建议观看（虽然我每篇都这样）

《月曜日》

配对：宇智波佐助x旗木卡卡西  
字数：1w  
分级：R  
警告：rape/non-con，drugged sex  
设定：原作向，佐助叛逃木叶村的第三年，「」里是带土日记内容，这是个佐助和死人较劲的故事

正文：

\-------------------------------------

他果然在这里。佐助想。

月亮皎洁得惊人，佐助站在高处，像那晚的宇智波鼬一样，俯瞰着这片被黑暗笼罩的族地。在这被血液浸透的土地上，跨越时光的恐惧犹然存在，似乎连冰冷的空气都残存着淡淡的血腥气。

木叶用警戒线将生与死隔离，在那场屠杀中唯一的幸存者出走之后，村民更将这里视作极凶之地，只有小孩子才会冒着被父母责备的风险、以探险的心态进入这里。  
而此时，万籁俱寂的深夜，这里本该是一个人也没有的。

两只猩红的写轮眼盯着一片黑暗中唯一一点幽幽的灯光，佐助轻巧地跃上屋顶，以更近的距离看着那发出灯光的窗内属于人的影子。有人在这里，在这似乎安全感十足的幕布一般的静谧中，咀嚼着以为只属于自己的秘密。而佐助今天来，是为了将这虚假的幕布彻底撕碎，做一件他一直以来都很想做的事。

「回家的路总是很黑，家里也是一片漆黑，说实话我很怕黑，但我不会让那家伙知道。」

佐助没有直接跃上亮着灯光的二楼，而是降落在街道上，走过那一段漆黑的、被前人走过的道路。虽然这没有任何意义，但是也算是一种仪式，毕竟他要做的是要借助一些老旧的时光才能成功的事。他走到楼下，看着那点亮光，然后顺着螺旋状的楼梯走了上去。

「……总是喜欢吓我，跳到窗子旁催促我出任务，今天甚至看到我偷偷亲琳的照片！！可恶——」

佐助站在那扇亮着灯光的窗外向内看去。这是个男孩的房间，窗户直接对着书桌，旁边立着的薄板上贴着很多照片。佐助想见的人就坐在书桌旁，头垂在手臂上像是睡去。他面前放着酒瓶和酒杯，软软的银发散落在桌子上。

这是他的老师。

木叶的精英上忍现在看起来毫不设防，即便被人这样近距离观察也毫无反应。佐助当然知道这是怎么回事，他提前在卡卡西买回家、准备在今天使用的祭酒里下了点蛇窟带出来的东西。也许在平时他的老师会发现这个小小的伎俩，但是今天，每年的这一天，他大概不会有这样的余裕。

今天是这个屋子的主人的忌日。

-  
「……睡着的样子看起来软软的，和他平时一点都不一样，我悄悄碰了碰他的睫毛，把他吵醒了，他打了我一顿。」

佐助回想起这句话，探过身凑近了看他阖上的双眼。银色的睫毛轻轻颤抖着，似乎挣扎着要睁开。他没有冒险去碰触，因为他还需要做一些准备工作，而今晚他会有很长的时间做比这过分得多的事。

终于踏进这所房子，阴暗的光线让老旧的装修显得更加破败，幽暗的门廊处还放着两双男孩的忍鞋。曾经有个男孩独自住在这里，度过了他短暂的一生。佐助熟门熟路地走向卧室的方向，从门口看过去，上忍的身影伏在桌上，一动不动。

药效已经到了，这让事情变得好办得多。佐助藏起手里从蛇窟带出来的备用特制熏香，用了一个变身术，走了进去。

“卡卡西。”他出声叫道。

醉酒的精英上忍终于意识到房间里有除了他的另外一个人，他勉强保持警觉，从桌子上抬起头，手伸向身后的忍袋。也许他已经感到不对劲，他很少喝醉，而今天这寻常的清酒效用似乎过大，让眼前都恍惚起来。佐助看着他的老师艰难抬起手臂，将苦无横在二人中间，无法聚焦的眼底甚至映不出他的身影。

「那个可恶的家伙，自大狂，究竟怎样才能看到他示弱的样子？」

“看看我，卡卡西。”佐助说。

那只墨黑的单眼看向他。佐助看着他涣散的瞳孔映出自己的倒影。渐渐他的手抖了起来，锋利的苦无叮的掉在地上。

他声音颤抖地叫出那个名字：“带…土……”

-  
此时出现在他老师眼前的俨然他旧日的队友，这个房间的主人。黑色短发的男孩带着护目镜，穿着宇智波的族服，对着卡卡西张开双臂。

多亏这位是一个热衷于拍照的人，佐助看过他很多照片，族服的款式他大概都知晓，因此变身也就相对容易得多。

他很好奇他的老师看到这位慰灵碑上的旧友会说些什么，然而他的老师说不出第二个字，面罩下的嘴唇张合几次，呼吸逐渐变得急促，手指紧紧抓着桌沿，继而竟然闭上了眼睛。

他短促笑了一下。“这是……梦吧。”

“不是哦。”佐助说。

他走上前，握住老师的手。属于十三岁少年的较小的手掌包住成年人颤抖的手，上忍很喜欢带半指手套，而现在佐助自己也有了这个习惯。他攥住那只骨节分明的手，放在自己脸上。

真实的触感让卡卡西更加动荡，他瞪大了眼睛，眼底逐渐蒙上一层水汽，男孩放下那只手，向前探过身子，摘下了他挡着左眼的护额。

「等我开眼后，我会保护你们的，我说，琳，还有顺便带上你这个讨厌的家伙。我是真的这么想的，但是那家伙听到这话只是鄙夷地哼了一声。」

猩红的瞳孔露了出来，这是属于他们宇智波一族的眼睛。当年具体发生了什么他已经从其他上忍那里旁敲侧击问了出来，当时阿斯玛还惊讶，没想到每天冷着脸满口复仇看似什么都不在乎的佐助竟然这样关心老师；凯的口头很松，只用了一碗拉面和一点酒就让他嚎啕大哭地说出了他知道的所有，而且第二天他什么都不记得。

佐助伸出手轻轻抚摸这只眼睛，“是我啊，卡卡西。”

“这是我的眼睛。”

-  
七岁那年那场屠杀之后，佐助开始排斥回到空无一人的家。

那里有太多过去的影子，梦魇一样追着他不放。他不想再在深夜被俯瞰的目光和血红的月惊醒，也不想醒来后看着熟悉的天花板一瞬间错觉这噩梦般的现实只是一场梦。

他学会在族地里游荡。偌大的族地只有他一个人，所以去哪里都可以。夜晚的时候他偶尔会借宿在那些熟悉的不熟悉的、已经死去的宇智波族人的家里，也就不可避免地窥探这些人生前的生活。他是无意间进入这个男孩的房间的，从窗子摔进来的时候，打翻了立在书桌上的薄板，一张照片飘到他的脸上，他拿下来看了一眼，是一个银发的少年。

他感到诧异，宇智波族人中绝对没有这种颜色的头发，后来才知道原来这只是房间主人的同学。他开始经常性地借宿在这个男孩的房间里，因为他的房子是族地里少数没有血腥气的住所。佐助从堆在门廊前的祭品得知这位叫宇智波带土的少年并没有活到那个叛徒屠族的那一夜，而是像个英雄一样为了村子死在十年前。

幸运的家伙。

佐助第一天晚上就从枕下发现了这本日记。男孩的字意外的工整好看，尽管日记的字里行间都暗示着他是个吊车尾。佐助在那个夜晚彻底窥探了这个男孩早夭的人生，又在几个无法入睡的夜晚窥探了一遍又一遍。

「——我一定会成为火影！」

稚嫩的梦想，琐碎的日常，独属于少年的孤独、幻想、恋情、冀望——而现在这本日记就在他怀里。

佐助伸手抱住他浑身发抖的老师。那本日记就停留在二人的心脏中间，佐助抱得越紧肋骨越被硌得生疼，但他毫不在意。当他放开卡卡西时，他看见那双异色的眼睛盈满泪水。

“对不起。”他的老师垂下眼睑，那滴眼泪就这么落了下来。

他从未见过上忍流泪，但这滴眼泪只让佐助觉得烦躁。上忍似乎又伫立在慰灵碑前，而不是在自己怀里，这让他觉得近在咫尺的人离他如此遥远。戴风镜的男孩伸手擦去那滴眼泪，然后捧住他的旧友的脸。

“嘘。”他说，“我不是来听你说这些话的。”

他慢慢揭下上忍的面罩。此时佐助是忐忑的，他想起之前和鸣人小樱一起探究面罩下面的秘密时遭遇的挫折，想起他们已经笃定卡卡西老师的脸一定有什么结界存在。但是此时的成年人乖顺地任他动作，没有任何抵抗。

佐助就这样轻而易举看到了这张脸。

「如果说我没有脸红那一定是在撒谎，但是我干嘛要脸红呢？不就是白了点，嗯，五官端正了点，整体来看似乎眼睛都没那么像死鱼了，还有嘴唇……啊啊啊我承认他很好看行了吧！！」

基于日记内容，佐助从没认真觉得他老师戴面罩真的是因为什么龅牙或者厚唇。但当真正看到这张脸时，他也顿时觉得自己曾经的幻想都寡淡起来。少年的手顺着脸庞抚摸下去，继而穿过后脑，银发从指缝间滑落。他看着那双雾霭连绵的双眼，高挺的鼻梁，还有似有千言万语却一个字也说不出的嘴。

「——我好像找到让他动摇的方法了。」

他对着那双颤抖的嘴唇吻了下去。

-  
舌侵入柔软湿热的口腔，佐助尝到了淡淡的清酒的味道，这点酒量里面的药效自然不会让他怎么样，但是他似乎也眩晕起来。他的老师尝起来是这样美味，柔软湿热的口腔毫不设防，比他过往的旖梦中感受到的更加让人欲罢不能。这是初次体验到的亲密接触，过往他们的关系最亲昵的举动不过是那带着半指手套的修长手指胡乱揉乱他的头发。佐助的心脏用力敲击着肋骨，十三岁少年的身体彻底倚在上忍的怀里，他一手撑着椅背，一手抓着他的头发，吻得更加用力。

「只是隔着面罩嘴唇不小心擦到一下，没想到他的反应会那么大，我被他踹倒在地，再抬起头只看见他跑掉的背影，没有写轮眼也能看到他的耳朵像天边的晚霞一样红。」

然后他被慌乱地推开了。

“带土……你、为什么……”卡卡西问得磕磕绊绊，慌乱失措，嘴唇上还带着水迹，佐助满意看到自己成功为它原本的寡淡上染上颜色。

“为什么这么做吗，因为我想。”男孩说道，手臂环住成年人的脖颈，再次拉近二人的距离，上忍的手软弱地抵在二人中间，他的老师昏昏沉沉的头脑还在努力思考着，“这不对……”

“有什么不对？”

「我真的很想再看见他那时那样慌乱的反应，那真是不可多得的一幕，我绝对可以就此扳回一城，狠狠嘲笑他。但是我有如此想法的本意是想报复他，为什么此刻我的脸也变红了呢？」

佐助不等回答就再次吻了上去，强迫上忍的唇舌和他的纠缠在一起。上忍没有推开他，尽管他抖得更加厉害，佐助以十三岁少年的身体跪在椅子上，自上而下地掠夺。卡卡西被他抓着头发，难受地抬起头，眉头皱在一起，但仍任他摆布，甚至手臂微微擎起，护着他怕他不小心跌倒。

明明意识都不算清明了，明明在被做不想做的事，却还存在这种潜意识的体贴。佐助松开自己的老师，扯起嘴角，对接下来的事更有信心。他用脚撑着地面，慢慢按倒了椅子，两个人一起滚在地上。

卡卡西撑着身子坐起，接着就被按在墙上。带风镜的少年按下他的肩膀，跪在他两腿中央，从上方俯视着他。

你还能更怀念他。佐助想。

他伸手开始解卡卡西的衣服。他解开他的制式马甲，卸下他的忍袋，拆掉他的绑腿，将一切进行的是那样慢条斯理又理直气壮，像是在拆解一份早就属于他的礼物。

“你过去是不用这个样式的忍袋的，”他边拆边说，“还说过功能太过花哨，现在怎么用起来了？”

「……我后来也偷偷买了他常用款式的忍袋，但是我一次也没有使用过，这是明知会被嘲笑的愚蠢举动，我不知道自己在想什么，只能任由那个忍袋在衣柜深处发霉。」

他没有等到回答，手腕却终于被握住。卡卡西呼吸急促，指尖无力又冰凉。

“带土，”他拼命克制着语气中的颤抖，“不能再继续下去了。”

“为什么？”带风镜的少年反问。他反手抓住握着他手腕的手，帮它褪去半指手套。

“你不想念我吗？”

他这样问着话，手伸向上忍的腰带。卡卡西慌乱地再次制住他的手，“带土……”他哀求道。

“卡卡西，”少年皱起眉头，“你不想让我快乐吗？”

“不……”他的老师嘴唇颤抖着小声说，“我当然……”

“我想做这样的事。”佐助用属于男孩的清凉的嗓音命令道，“让我做。”

「他从来不会听我说话，至少表面上不会，好吧，尽管我承认他的决定总是比我合理得多，可恶，但是我还是很不爽，这个独裁者！总有一天我要他跪下来承认我的厉害，叫我带土大人！」

卡卡西不再挣扎，垂下了头。佐助挣脱开他的手，继续自己的动作。他的老师靠在墙上，僵硬得像是被钉在墙壁上的标本，任由佐助解开他的腰带，又将深色里衣的下摆卷了上去。

“咬住。”他说。卡卡西慢慢张开嘴。

佐助通过日记主人的双眼看着这一切，想问面前这个软弱的人究竟是谁。他既不是日记里描写的闪电一般说一不二的少年，连佐助曾经接触到的那个温和强大的精英上忍都不是了。似乎只是个被思念和忏悔镂空的茧壳。

他当然没有任何不满。他知道自己这是借由日记主人的手拨开了严丝合缝的伪装，看见了满目疮痍的内里。而这正是他想要得到的，不仅如此，他还想要更多。

展露在他面前的是苍白精干的身躯，是属于百般历炼过的成年人的身体，虽然线条优美，但是显然和日记里白白软软的描写不沾边。但是佐助仍然感到兴奋，应该说更加兴奋才对。这些岁月沉淀在他身上的不一样的美感，是不属于日记的主人的、此时却被他肆无忌惮碰触。

变身后显得幼小的双手捏住胸前的两点把玩，卡卡西吸了一口气，更用力地咬住衣料，怕自己发出声音。他更加僵硬，手足无措像是被钳住后颈的猫。佐助环抱住他，头埋在他的颈间吮吻，手顺着腰线滑到下面，灵活探入卡卡西的裤子，捉住了那个还绵软着的、沉甸甸的物什。

他的老师像烫伤一样弹了一下腰身，再次想要挣脱。佐助左手紧紧抱住他，哄诱一般亲吻着他的脸颊、侧颈，轻声说话，右手灵活套弄着手里的东西。

他根本不能强硬的拒绝我。佐助早就知道这一点。无论我想做什么，只要我披着这一身寄托他幻想的外壳，他便连最基本的判断力都失去了，用药都不过只是以防万一。

“不能……这样……”所以他只能垂着头软弱地抵着他的肩膀，说着无聊的、毫无意义的拒绝的话。

这是佐助第一次为别人手淫，变身后的手又太小，着实太过生涩，但卡卡西仍被他强迫着兴奋起来。他就这样将自己的老师玩儿到射了出来，白色的液体溅在彼此的小腹上。此刻他的老师软下身体，在高潮的余韵中急促喘息着，未等他平息，佐助便拉过他的腿。

“够了，带土……”他颤抖着说，伸手捂住脸。

“让我做，卡卡西，让我做。”男孩哄诱道，他帮他彻底褪净衣物，跪在他的双腿中央，做了一些准备工作，而后便彻底分开他的腿，将冰凉的液体倒在他的双腿中间，涂满润滑的手指探向紧致的穴口。

侵入的时候卡卡西不受控制地夹紧双腿，俯下身体，整个人几乎要蜷缩在一起，虽然没有挣扎，但他仍然将脸埋在双手之中。佐助讨厌这样的现状，便伸手蛮横地动手扯下了他的胳膊。

他的老师眼眶泛红，抬起头看着他的脸。

“你不该和我……”他轻声说。

“我还能和谁呢？”佐助反问。

这于佐助而言只是一句简单的反问。但他看到卡卡西的瞳孔紧缩了，像是突然想起什么，被刺痛了一般。在那双眼中闪过更多他看不懂的东西，只一瞬间，卡卡西便偏过头，咬住嘴唇。

佐助直觉自己错过了什么重要的东西，但此刻不容他仔细去想。他正为指尖的触感硬得发疼，干涩的甬道被逐渐软化，温顺地裹紧侵入其中的手指，男孩的手很小，毫不费力就挤进去了三根，少年看着吞吃自己手指的穴口，不自觉热量攀上了脸。

他也没想到自己能对这位年长自己十四岁的男人产生几近失控的欲望，做这件事之前他一直在逃避自己的真实目的，告诉自己这一切只是因为恶趣味和胜负欲。他不想输给卡卡西，不想输给日记的主人，也不想输给自己。但此刻看来，三个他都输了。

他怎么都得扳回一城。

十三岁少年和成年人的体型差是很大的，为了方便动作，卡卡西被他高高架起一条腿，他抓住他的小腿，倾身压过去，不符合少年分量的性器滚烫地抵在柔软的臀部。卡卡西脸色发白，刚刚手淫带来的潮红已经彻底退去，他看起来又想逃跑了，可是明明是他自己将自己钉在原地。

他无望地张开嘴，似乎又要说些什么。佐助探过身，舔舐了一下他的耳廓。

“我进去了，笨卡卡。”他在他的耳边轻声说。

他看见老师的泪水从眼眶中瞬间崩落，泪水似乎已经无关疼痛。这专属的昵称杀伤力巨大，让他虚无的软甲都悉数卸下，直接被顶出一声暧昧的、带着哭腔的呻吟，至此他像是终于放弃了抵抗自我，他不再克制自己的呻吟，也没有再做任何无用的推拒。而是彻底软下身体，任由佐助摆弄。

他成功了。这是让佐助满意的反应。他的老师还在哭，泪水彻底浸透异色的眸子，“带土，”他又开始这样叫，佐助只能再次吻住他的嘴，“唔……带土……”

他竟然伸手抱住了他。

“这是惩罚吗？”他小声问。

惩罚什么？佐助不明白，但是他不能发问，他现在本该知道他们之间发生的一切。既然卡卡西这么认为，那这就是惩罚。

“啊啊，是惩罚啊。”他回答。

至此之后卡卡西没有再说过一句话，他的脸上也攀上了绯红，僵硬的身体逐渐变得柔软，甚至性器在冲撞中也渐渐勃起，但是他显得悲伤又绝望，他咬着自己的嘴唇，闭着眼睛，泪水顺着眼角簌簌的流进银发。

惩罚什么？在你们之间、我不知道的部分曾经发生过什么？烦躁感在蔓延，他知道少年就救了卡卡西一命的，但怎么想这件事该说的也不应是对不起而是谢谢，你究竟有什么地方对不起他，甚至将这一切作为惩罚照单全收？

这不是我想要的。佐助想，我讨厌脱离掌控的感觉。他逐渐变得粗暴，破开温软的肉壁直捅到最深处去。带着哭腔的呻吟灌入他的耳朵，但是他却觉得自己掌下只是一替身人偶，真正的卡卡西仍在他触摸不到的地方。于是他又渐渐慢下来，迟疑地看着自己与老师的交合处，那里正不顾主人的意愿淫靡地淌出水。我为什么做这样的事？我想要的难道真的是幼稚的征服欲和浅薄的快感吗？

有什么生长出来，稚嫩的苔藓一般毛茸茸地覆盖在他的心脏上。他突然感到恐惧，他突然觉得一切都荒诞极了。他伸手捂住了卡卡西的眼睛，另一只手结了个印，解除了伪装。

原来是这样啊。

快感彻底统摄了他，他却俯下身亲吻他的老师的嘴巴，他含住那双唇，不管自己偏长的黑发有没有垂下来扫到老师的脸颊。甬道痉挛着裹紧他，这时他才真正觉得，他正在彻底占有这个人，不管是曾经的天才少年，还是现在这个被思念压垮的男人。

他射了出来。

「心脏在狂跳。我一时无法接受自己有这样的想法，内心却也有卑微的窃喜，仿佛一切早该如此。很不幸我大概是喜欢上了一个讨厌我的家伙哦，而这个讨厌我的家伙大概也喜欢我。」

心跳好快啊。佐助努力放缓自己急促的呼吸，你在兴奋什么？他问自己，这不是你早就知道会发生的一切吗？这丝毫没有意外的结果，值得你乱掉方寸吗？  
但是不仅仅是狂乱的心跳，他甚至控制不住自己发抖的手。

太可笑了啊。他冷静地看着自己的手。不，是宇智波带土的手。他真的要笑出来，此时余光中一滴泪从身下人的眼角滚落下来，他便用这样的手去拭去那滴泪。

他又俯下身去亲吻。

那本日记从他敞开的衣襟里掉了出来，摊开在随机的某一页。佐助看过去，昏暗的灯光照在泛黄的纸张上，少年陈旧的字迹被囿于死去的时光，像是要流出血，又像要流出泪。

「哼，等到他不再欺负我的那一天，我就大发慈悲地跟他表白吧！」

\-------------------------------------

“为什么跟着我啊。”卡卡西无奈地回头，“我已经说了解散，解散，听不懂吗？可以回去休息了。”

佐助不言语。经过几天的观察，佐助终于确定眼前这个不良上忍、他的带班老师，就是那本他曾经无聊翻阅的日记里的主角。小孩冷着脸跟在大人的身后，心中又疑惑又鄙夷，为什么日记里描述的像闪电一样的天才少年最后会变成这么不靠谱的样子？他本以为自己会和那位少年有些许共鸣，就算是长大后，那位少年也一定是个绝对的、一丝不苟的强者，是他向往和学习的对象，而不是向眼前这个人一样，一手懒散地插着口袋，一手拿着小黄书。

卡卡西又赶了他一遍，但他还是亦步亦趋地跟在他的身后。佐助清楚，如果上忍真心想甩掉他，他是连影子都捉不到的，他正在合理地利用这份纵容。最后是卡卡西停住了脚步。

“呀，肚子饿了呢。”他的老师弯起眼睛，“一起吃个晚饭吧，佐助君想吃什么？”

“秋刀鱼。”佐助不假思索地说，“干煎的。”

他想了想又加了一句，“卡卡西风。”

「卡卡西做的卡卡西风干煎河鱼实在是太可爱了！如果不是琳催着我走，我可以再来一碗饭的！」

他看见自己的老师那只露出来的单眼睁大了。这真是奇特的一幕，既然见到了其他两位同学没见过的场景，佐助有些骄傲，又自觉说得太多，找补道，“意思就是我想吃你亲手做的。”

“原来是这样。”卡卡西笑起来，伸手揉揉他的头（佐助神使鬼差地没有挣脱），佯装成苦恼的样子，“诶——我像是会做饭的样子吗……”

他还是吃到了卡卡西风干煎河鱼，和日记里描述得一样美味。不得不说，日记的主人是个很会讲故事的人，什么东西他都能说得绘声绘色，若是平安长大一定是个好说书人，唔，不过大概率还是会成为摄影师吧，屋子里那么多照片……佐助胡思乱想着，从碗里抬起头，看着自己的老师坐在桌子对面笑眯眯地看着他。

他一瞬间就吃完了，佐助一点也没看到他面罩下是什么样子。男孩咬着牙，又要了一碗饭。

-  
接下来三人开始对自己老师面罩下的脸感兴趣。一起商量怎么才能让卡卡西老师脱下面罩、继而决定请他吃饭时，小樱提议吃丸子，佐助下意识否决了，“卡卡西不喜欢吃甜的。”

“太好了，那么拉面！拉面的说！”就这样成了鸣人的胜利。小樱不是很服气，但是又不想反驳佐助，只能小声说，“可是我明明看到他在甘栗甘买红豆糕。”

“又不是他自己要吃的。”

过了一会儿小狐狸凑了过来，“为什么佐助对卡卡西老师这么了解的样子。”

「琳好心请我们吃丸子，那家伙吃了一口就全部推给我，啊啊，咸党真让人火大！」

“他提过一次。”佐助心不在焉地回应，留下鸣人一个人挠头。

他翘起一边嘴角，心中有隐秘而莫名的胜利感。而且我也不爱吃甜食。他想。

-  
“诶？佐助……”卡卡西吃惊地眨眼。

“你来宇智波族地做什么？找我吗？”佐助问。

当然不是找我，佐助想，我也不是碰巧出现在这里。夕阳的橙光斜照过来，二人一同站在那座二层小楼的阴影里，时间在那一刻被拉得冗长。佐助看着他的老师，从乱翘的银发看到手里拎着的酒。

“井野送我的，我不想吃。”他把一束花和一个甘栗甘的糕点盒子塞到卡卡西怀里，“没事我就回家了。”

他转身就走，只听见几乎散在风里的那一句，“这孩子，至少收下女孩子送的花啊……”

-  
幻想破灭之后佐助本以为自己会对这名不靠谱的上忍嗤之以鼻，这位实在不是自己尊敬的类型，但是他却发现自己燃起了更大的兴趣。他就像拿到一份不属于自己的剧本，窥探到主人公背后的秘密，并决心将现存的剧情演下去。

佐助在用这种方式介入上忍现在看似滴水不露的人生。

他像在透过另一个男孩的眼睛看他的老师。过去与现在时光交叠，那个人的样子似乎也有所不同。虽然是才刚有所交集，但却像认识很久，这种错觉于佐助而言单方面拉近了二人的距离。当三人躲在草丛里看着老师站在慰灵碑前时，只有佐助知道他在看着哪个名字，这个名字对他意味着什么。

他是特殊的，而这种特殊让男孩窃喜。他幼稚地维护着这份特殊，譬如从来不像其他人那样叫卡卡西老师。

而隐秘的感情在滋生，他已经搞不懂这份情感是属于自己还是属于日记的主人。他开始有一些不能宣之于口的快乐，比如再次甩开两个同学去卡卡西家蹭饭的时候，比如说出一些让卡卡西惊讶的话的时候，比如得知卡卡西仅将千鸟教给了自己的时候。这些小小的情绪填充着少年因为那个血夜变得空荡荡的心脏，使他拥有更多人的感情，而不仅是一个为了复仇而生的幽灵。

但有时他也会想，他对我是否也有所不同吗，是不是因为我也姓宇智波呢？他在我身上看到的是谁的影子？

“但是很不巧，我珍惜的人，一个都不在了。”卡卡西笑着对被绑在树上的男孩说。

佐助一时语塞，他看着卡卡西弯下的眼睛，就像看到某个凌厉的银发少年被磨平棱角后站在慰灵碑前的背影。他有千万反驳的话，但一个字也说不出口。

他明明不是在笑着。所以我也说不出更残忍的话了。

那时的他已经决定了自己要走的道路，而他们总有一天会刀剑相向的——现在的佐助深知这一点。他没有那个早夭的男孩那般幸运，在最合适的时候遇见他，又为他去死，成为他心中永远抹不去的那道伤疤。佐助不知道自己能留下什么，不对等的年纪、身份、让有些东西成为一种奢望。  
但是他又是不同的，既然他知道曾经发生的一切，他便拥有了这个人一部分任何人无法企及的过去。

他的过去空无一人，所以当他看向过去的时候，他最终会看向我。

\-------------------------------------

佐助拾起那本日记。

天快亮了，他的老师已经沉沉睡过去，在药效、过量情绪和激烈性爱的作用下疲惫不堪。他没有做任何处理，仅仅是将他抱上了那个属于男孩的单人床。看见这个人身上留下自己的痕迹让他心生愉悦，他拾起日记本，凝视着日记封面上那个稚嫩的男孩的名字，然后将那本日记放在卡卡西的枕边。

他无所谓这本日记会不会被卡卡西看到，倒不如说现在他正希望如此。他想象着卡卡西看到这本日记的样子，他会有多么惊慌呢？他会悔恨吗？他会哭泣吗？他会悲伤到无法重塑自己的伪装吗？

听说最近他正陪着鸣人修行。如果让别人看到这一幅软弱的样子，该怎么办才好呢？

而只有我知道究竟发生了什么。

想到这，那股幼稚的窃喜再次攀了上来。他现在甚至觉得，卡卡西身上所有暧昧的伤痕，都像曾经隐秘的、只有他和卡卡西知晓的往事一样带给他快感。他没有再怀疑自己，而是放任这种情绪袭遍全身。他不想再思考自己对于卡卡西是一种怎样的感情了，他现在只会做自己想做的事。

继续爱吧。他看着床上的人想，继续难以忘怀吧，不管你怎么思念，最后赢的还会是我，因为他不过是个死人而已。而死人是最不值得费心忌惮的。

等我复仇成功后，我会来告诉你，这一切都是我做的。到时候再让我好好看看你这张悲惨的脸。

我会得到我想要的一切。

-

「老师说记日记是个好习惯，路过文具店的时候我便买了这本日记。挑选的时候卡卡西还嘲笑我，他说我顶多坚持一个星期，我涨红了脸想反驳，但是他爸爸来接他了，我只能气愤地看着他离去的背影。」

「于是我下定决定，我要一直坚持到我当上火影，然后把记满我丰功伟绩的日记丢在他身上嘲笑他！就从今天开始，木叶x年x月x日，月曜日，天气晴……」

月色隐去，晨曦从窗外映下，佐助伸手抹去卡卡西眼尾最后一点泪痕。

他也有本日记，但他不会让任何人看到。

END


End file.
